Fan Fiction Cars
by troywatts13
Summary: Cars Fan Fiction


Fan Fiction

Fanfiction Cars #1-

As doc hudson was racing around the track he was ahead of every other car by 1 lap. The cars were humming past the walls and turning agile turns on point. Doc Hudson is a limited edition Porsche 911, with a triple turbo, you could hear the turbo's build boost from a mile away all you heard was a "whoosh" noise out of turns. It was a dark blue with some metal flake, the Porsche roaring around the speedway with open headers. You could feel the ground shake as Doc Hudson was on the other side of the track, as he goes into the turn near you it had felt like the Earth was literally shaking. As he entered the last lap he whipped around the final turn and couldn't believe what would happen next. He had got passed by Lightning Mcqueen that was going at least a 150 miles per hour. The other car had done a special move with his fellow other race car driver called "shake and bake", where one car pulls ahead of the lead car stays on the left side of them and then the other car on the right shoots directly past both of them on the right side to take the lead. As the the pack started as 50 cars it was then getting smaller and smaller. Many people blew there engines or simply ran out of fuel for the race and then they were disqualified. Every team on the track had a special pit crew designated for their car only. The race cars had to take stops for fuel and tires roughly every 75 laps and the total race was about 400 laps. As Mcqueen (the other race car, red) had passed Doc Hudson for the lead, he had blown a tire and smashed straight into the side of the wall. Mcqueen before the crash had looked like a fire truck red and had several sponsorship decals on the car. After he had collided with the wall he had turned all gray with bits and parts of him on every single part of the track. He called into his pit crew, Mater a rusty old tow truck came full throttle towards him to pick him up and his ruble left on the track. Mcqueen had told Mater that no matter how much they put him back together to try and have him fixed he couldn't do it, do to how bad the wreck was. Mater out of nowhere then says "I will finish the race for you buddy ol pal." Before anyone could even say anything, Mater had gone on the track swinging his hook very wildly around, getting Mcqueen off the the track and was behind the lead car now. As Mater was gone past the pit crew he was staying beside the leader driving on all sides of the race track trying to keep up, still Doc Hudson (Fabulous Hudson Hornet from The Winston Cup). Mater was now officially in the race for Mcqueen and took over even though he is a rusted out tow truck. "I do anything for my team, it's about the team and not the I" Mater had said to Mcqueen on the radio. Mcqueen responded by saying "make me proud, and I love you buddy!" This was very crazy, a rusted out tow truck that barely had cab corners and a roof was keeping up with a leader for the Talladega 500. Mater was the color of rust, a deep dark brown with no hood and a small glimpse of blue on the side of both of his doors. No one has ever seen Mater or a tow truck move as quickly as they saw him fly around the track. As he and Doc raced around the last turn on the second to last lap he had winked at Mcqueen and he knew then and there something special was going to then happen. He had a special feeling Mater had hooked up in secret two twin rocket engines on the back of his bed on his truck near the tow hook, as they went around to the final lap you could see the red glow of the rocket engine engaged. The engines were glowing orange around the tips it had looked like a halo headlight. As the race was going on everyone was questioning if this was even legal, to have someone else race besides the race car. "I don't care if this isn't legal I am still gonna win Mater said. "Win or lose Mater you're still the best friend I could ask for." Mcqueen had fans were going crazy as the last lap came. The last lap came and Doc Hudson and Mater were neck and neck, tied and dead even. As the final turn came the finish line was 35 feet away. As the finish line was coming extremely quickly Mater had lost have of his body due to the rust. The rocket engines fell off with the tow hook but Doc was keeping in there, the finish line came and Mater stuck his tongue out to give him the advantage and won the race. The rusted out tow truck had beaten the famous Doc Hudson and Mater won the race for his best friend Mcqueen.


End file.
